dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Airships
An airship is a flying vessel that resembles a boat that is capable of travel through the air. They function very similarly to a seafaring vessel, but there are enough major differences that the two skill sets are not considered interchangeable. Overview Airships are the most advanced form of elemental-powered vehicle in existence, created sixty-three years ago in secret in the shipyards of the Ozmit Empire. The craft was the pride of the empire and a symbol of the advances that many hope will become commonplace as a new age approaches. Airships were quickly adopted by other nations, and in the early days were produced exclusively in the Ozmit Empire. Over the last two decades or so, construction of these ships has become streamlined and other regions have cracked the code on their construction. Alfine, for example, now has a bustling airship industry, as does Dar as-Sakhr. Even smugglers have found ways to modify existing vessels, converting them into swift clippers and pirate vessels. Appearance These beautiful vessels range in size and design, but generally are built to a smaller scale as a coaster merchant ship. It is possible to convert a standard boat into an airship, but this is costly and quite dangerous and is generally discouraged. The largest deviation between an airship and an ocean vessel is the inclusion of four or more large rudder-wings, which allow it finer control in the sky. Operation Airships can move in all three dimensions, with or without the aid of the wind. Unlike most flying creatures, they do not rely on their rudder-wings for lift, thanks to the enchantments on their hulls and the crystals. They can fly equally well on their sides or even upside-down (though the crew may not be able to say the same). Airships are held aloft and guided via the levitating power of three or more enchanted crystals called "Liftstones" installed along the outside of the ship, and are powered with an Elemental Engine, which contains the essence of a bound air elemental. Curiously, airships cannot actually land; the strange nature of the levitation magic and the elemental engine prevents the hull from getting closer than about 10 feet to the ground. Docking towers or ramps are generally used to load or unload passengers in major cities, while rope ladders allow passengers to disembark in smaller centers or open terrain. Loading or unloading any cargo too large to be carried requires a docking tower. Use The average airship reaches speeds of 20 miles per hour through clear skies. These vessels are usually reserved for goods and passenger travel, and the cost to utilize an airship is prohibitively expensive for the common man, leading to a sense of elitism in those who make use of their services. Airships are generally not used for warfare, as any measures taken to reinforce the hull or make the ship more durable for combat situations would slow them down considerably, and some methods of protection can even interfere with the ship's levitation charms. As a general rule, Alfine is the only region to really attempt a sky fleet with their Skylance Armada. Notable Airships The Minnow This small airship was once owned and captained by Gerard Ward, the famed smuggler. It was a cutter that had been modified and retrofitted into an airship, though this meant that it could not function as a watercraft. The Silver Gryffon A ship captained by Captain Johan, this large airship is a Sky Galleon''' that transported both cargo and passengers. It was eventually stolen by '''the masked thief '''and used as a getaway vehicle, and was the vessel that the Minnow pursued. The Zenith This airship is where '''Chime grew up and learned the trade of working on an airship. Vanished mysteriously one day, stranding Chime in a port.